The utilization of toothbrushes to clean one's teeth has long been known. During the brushing process, a user generally applies a force to the brush, which force is ultimately applied, the cleaning elements of the toothbrush, against the user's teeth and gums. While a minimal force can be sufficient to remove plaque and debris, some users tend to apply higher-than-required levels of force, which may lead to negative oral-health consequences for an individual, including, e.g., gum irritation and ultimately recession, as well as tooth-enamel abrasion. Unfortunately, because some users may feel that those conditions stem from poor cleaning, in an effort to “correct” the situation, the users may apply even more force during brushing—which in turn may exacerbate the above-mentioned negative effects. In addition, studies have shown that the cleaning ability of a toothbrush may be reduced if brushing force is increased beyond the optimal level.
To avoid or mitigate these undesirable effects, some dental professionals recommend the use of a soft-bristled toothbrush. But the use of a soft-bristled toothbrush may not always preclude the application of high brushing forces to the teeth and gums. Furthermore, it may be extremely difficult for an individual to determine the optimal force required for cleaning. While a user may believe that she applies a minimal level of force to enable cleaning, feeling the level at which the real force is too high is sometimes difficult.
Aside from brushing force, proper brushing takes at least two minutes. Although toothbrushes having timers are known, most of inexpensive, manual brushes do not have those.
Accordingly, a need exists for an inexpensive, easy-to-use toothbrush that does not rely on electric power or complex mechanics to signal to the user when the applied brushing force is too high and when the brushing has been performed for the proper duration.